


Mornings suck (Some don't)

by StealthyShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel can't cook for shit, Ciel is a sleepy ass, Implied marriage soon to be, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mornings, Pancakes, Random fic because why not, Sebastian and Ciel being coupley and shit, Sebastian likes to play Angry Birds, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthyShadow/pseuds/StealthyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings suck (Some don't)

Ciel doesn't do mornings.

He actually, genuinely, hates mornings.

His mother gave up on trying to get him to talk before school when he was seven, and it took Sebastian about two months of living together to do the same. 

It took Sebastian one morning of waking up together to change his alarm signal into something that didn't make Ciel kneel his thighs. Now, Ciel wakes up to either the guitar of Stairway to Heaven, like the last eight years, but more often to the piano of Chopin’s Polonaise-Fantaisie. If Sebastian sometimes happens to set another alarm and not change the tone, he has bruises on his legs for days afterwards. Ciel’s reaction to Apple issued standard alarm signals is, quite literally, knee jerking.

Honestly, things only got marginally better when Sebastian moved in. Six months into the arrangement, Ciel still regularly forgets that Sebastian lives with him and gets startled when he stumbles into the kitchen to find someone else already there (four years later, it happens, like, once a year). Sure, he loves having Sebastian there, and he loves falling asleep with him, but he doesn't make the pain that are mornings much better. He starts work earlier than Ciel, for one, and has a longer morning routine, so he's always out of bed when Ciel wakes up. Sebastian had tried waking Ciel up with sex a couple of times, but yeah, no, he quit that when he realized that even if Ciel woke up, it didn't mean that he was awake. Now, on weekdays, he just shuts his alarm off as quick as possible, tries to jostle the bed as little as possible when he gets up, and makes his way through the bedroom as quietly as possible, before finally getting out in the kitchen to start the coffee. When Ciel stumbles into the kitchen an hour later, there's always a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter and that is the one thing about mornings that has gotten better since Sebastian moved in. He doesn't need to prepare the coffee maker the night before, he doesn't need to come home after work to find that he put the milk in the pantry, he doesn't need to smash any more cups against the shelf because he's incapable of lifting his hand high enough. The coffee is just there, already done.

"I love you," is Ciel's standard phrase at this time. It's usually also his only phrase, and sometimes Sebastian doesn't know if it's aimed at him or the coffee, but during weekday mornings with Ciel, he takes what he can get. It's quite relaxing, now that he's used to it, to do their morning routines in silence. Well, sometimes Sebastian talks anyway, but he doesn't expect Ciel to answer or even listen. If he has something important to say, he sends Ciel an email with it when he gets to work.

By the time Ciel gets to work, he's usually capable of talking to people without glaring at them, but he never schedules a meeting before lunch if he can avoid it. 

Weekends are… better. On a scale of one to ten, where one is a four course dinner with his homophobic grandparents and ten is marathon sex with Ciel, weekend mornings still fall somewhere between a three (kissing girls) and a four (changing tires), but it's better than the two and a half that weekdays get (two being having to wear chafing dress shoes for two straight days because he didn't bring a spare pair).

They sleep in, but Sebastian always get up before Ciel anyway, because he's an early riser. If Ciel could, he would be a nonriser. As it is, he usually wakes up when Sebastian bustles around the bedroom, not making an effort to be silent on Saturdays and Sundays.

"Hi babe," he says when Ciel squints at him under heavy eyelids, because 'good morning' is not a phrase one utters in the proximity of Ciel Phantomhive. "You getting up?" 

"Mngh," is Ciel's reply.

"Good, 'cause I'm making pancakes," Sebastian says brightly, taking care to be out of Ciel's reach so he doesn't get the smile smacked off of his face.

Ciel knows he has half an hour before he needs to make his way out in the kitchen. Sebastian lets him be on the weekdays, but he wants the weekend mornings. Ciel figures that the 5/2 deal is pretty fair, so he tries. He stretches on the bed, burrows his head in the pillow, breathes in the scent of Sebastian. There's a dull ache in his ass, because fuck, they had good sex last night. He stretches out all the way down to his toes and fingertips, and then he slumps down again.

Ciel's birthday is in a week. His twenty-seventh. Sebastian had turned twenty eight several months again. He rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. Unbeknownst to Ciel, there's a velvet box in the bottom drawer in Sebastian’s his desk in his office (the only drawer with a lock, thank you very much). He has no doubts whatsoever that Ciel will say yes, but he still hasn't managed to figure out the implications Ciel will read into it.

Sebastian loves their life as it is now. He loves their apartment, he loves his job, and he knows Ciel loves his job. They have nice friends, they go on dates, they have lots and lots of sex and they have a white carpet in the living room. But Ciel’s (almost) twenty seven, and Sebastian knows that if they marry, other questions will follow. Maybe from Ciel, but definitely from others. House. Kids.

They have a white carpet in the living room and Sebastian has no desire at all to make the office slash guest room into a nursery. He doesn't want sticky fingerprints all over the furniture, doesn't want to deal with adoption agencies and college funding.

It's not something they've talked about, him and Ciel. Kids. Even with more and more of their friends settling down, they haven't breached the subject between them once. Sebastian thinks of what will happen if Ciel says he wants kids. Their life as they know it will be over. They will be woken up by a crying kid climbing into their bed every night, and Ciel will refuse to take mornings, leaving Sebastian to deal with them, which will make Sebastian grumpy and annoyed and they will yell at each other all the time and they won't have sex. 

Ciel shifts in the bed and brings the blankets closer, suddenly cold. Even though the sun is shining behind the curtain, it seemed as if the air in the room suddenly got much colder. With a sigh, he sits up in the bed and pulls on his pajama pants before walking out into the kitchen. Sebastian is sitting on one chair, his feet up on another in front of him, coffee cup in hand and the iPad balancing delicately on his thighs. He looks over his shoulder to see the blue bedhead of the other reach for a coffee cup (one that Sebastian had already set out for Ciel since he knows Ciel isn’t as tall he prides himself to be) and fill it. 

"Promise me we won't have kids," Sebastian blurts out. He winces as soon as he's said it. Ciel glances up at him.

"I promise we won't have kids?" he says dutifully, frowning at his boyfriend. He fetches the milk from the fridge and pours until the cup is filled to the brim. He takes a sip, trying to clear his head to make more sense. Sebastian is not waiting, though. He puts the iPad on the table.

"Sebastian," he says warily. "What's the matter?"

"Do you want kids?" Sebastian asks. It might be a little late, and a bit unfair, to ask this now when he's already made his own point on the matter pretty clear, but he has to ask. Ciel stares back at him.

"Why the hell would I want kids?" he asks, incredulous. Sebastian slumps into the chair in relief.

“Thank god," Sebastian says dismissively, grabbing the iPad again. Ciel is still staring at him, not following.

"How did you… no, forget it, I don't even want to know how you came to think about it," he mutters into his coffee.

"Good, 'cause I'm not telling you," Sebastian counters, Ciel crosses the floor to sit down opposite of Sebastian. They're both silent for a while, until Ciel realizes that he's hungry. 

"Weren't you gonna make pancakes?" he asks, because Sebastian said he would, and Ciel can't make pancakes to save his own life. He's not even somewhat decent at cooking, not at pasta, not at pancakes. And he wants pancakes. Sebastian’s pancakes.

"Mmm," Sebastian replies, not removing his eyes from the screen. Ciel frowns. Sebastian is never that engrossed in the news.

"What are you doing?" he asks, leaning over the table to watch. Sebastian pulls the screen towards him so he can't see. 

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Sebastian petulantly doesn't reply, just keeps swiping his fingers over the screen. Ciel gets up and walks around the table until he's standing beside Sebastian. 

"You're playing Angry Birds," Ciel states, looking down at the screen. Sebastian waves him off. 

"Shush, I'm gonna break my high score," he hisses. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ciel says dryly. "I'll just go back to bed then. Wake me when you're done." He's not mad, and he knows that Sebastian knows that, but he is mildly annoyed at the way Sebastian drags him up and then plays a game instead of talking to him.

He gets halfway to the bedroom before Sebastian is behind him, grabbing his wrist, turning him around.

"Don't think you're getting out of Saturday morning breakfast that easily," he says and wraps his arms around Ciel's naked waist. He kisses Ciel's jaw, and Ciel tries to glare at Sebastian for using his soft spot but, well, it's his soft spot.

"You promised me pancakes," he says, angling his head so that Sebastian is kissing his mouth instead.

"Mm," Sebastian mumbles against his lips. “Didn’t expect for you to be up so early. Usually I have to wait another twenty minutes for you to show your stupid face. That's plenty of time to make pancakes."

"My face is not stupid," Ciel says, pouting. Sebastian kisses him to make it go away.

"It is," he insists. "But I still love it. Come on," he tugs at Ciel's hand. "You can help me, for once."

Ciel tries, he really does, but he still ends up burning the first pancake, and Sebastian makes him sit down at the table instead. They eat, and it's delicious, and they talk. About everything and nothing and all the things they're too tired or too stressed to deal with during the weeks. Sebastian keeps nudging Ciel’s shin playfully under the table until Ciel tires and kicks him back, hard.

"Stop or I won't blow you," he says sternly. Sebastian stops immediately.

When Ciel is putting their plates in the sink, Sebastian comes up behind him and curls his arms around his waist. Ciel is still half naked, and Sebastian is dressed in a worn tshirt and pajama pants. It's noon, the sun is shining in through the window, and both of them are warm and content. Sebastian slides his hand in under the hem of Ciel's shirt, splays it across his stomach and buries his nose in the nape of his neck.

"You want to go back to bed?" he asks, kissing the soft skin above the collar, smiling at the goosebumps that break out.

Ciel turns the tap off without even finishing rinsing the plates and turns in Sebastian's arms.

"Yes," he answers and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, dripping water across the back of his shirt and pulling him in to kiss him. It's soft and slow and sweet, its coffee and sunshine and pancakes and maple syrup, and Sebastian would be throwing up at the domesticity of it if he wasn't a part of it.

"I love you," he whispers against Ciel's lips, feels Ciel's responding smile.

"I love you too."

Maybe Ciel does some mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I wrote because I really haven't wrote anything in a while. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
